hero_spritefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman is a famous DC-Superhero from the DC comics. Batman is the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, a wealthy industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist who lives in Gotham City where he fights off the villans which live their, one of these villians he goes against the most is the Joker. In MUGEN, there are 3 versions of him available. One by Magus and another by Acey. And one by Infinity Mugen Team. Since this character was hosted on the dead site "scruffy dragon", a Mediafire link has been provided. Alucard's Batman http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110519220150/mugen/images/e/e3/Char_batman.gif Batman is a very challenging opponent as his AI makes good use of all his abilities, and can combo multiple attacks together to deal massive damage. He has standard health and defence and is advised that inexperienced players should not play against this Batman until they have got to grips with the game. One unique feature about Batman is when he is put up against Kal-Elvis Superman or Seth Zankuten Superboy, he will equipt a speical kryptonite ring to his right hand which will cause extra damage to both of them if he hits them with his right hand. Other attacks won't have the same effect. As well as this, Magus Batman also has three unique palettes which effect his gameplay style, these palettes are... 'Palettes' 'Infiltration Suit' http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829112241/mugen/images/3/35/Mbatman1.gif The Infiltration Suit is a costume based on the one Batman wore in Batman Beyond. The suit gives Batman the ability to become invisible making it harder for opponents to find Batman and gives him the new super "Bat-tle Armor". 'Batzarro' http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829112310/mugen/images/0/0d/Mbatman2.gif Batzarro is twisted doppelgänger of Batman in the same vein as Bizarro the similar doppelganger to Superman. Unlike Batman, Batzarro uses a large steel chain as both a weapon and a grappling hook, and several pistols. One major change to Batman's gameplay style is that all his special and hyper attacks are changed to fit Batzarro's fighting style. 'Kryptonite' http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829112330/mugen/images/6/63/Mbatman3.gif Kryptonite Batman is where batman is covered in Kryptonite casuing him to glow green. When in this mode you will gain a new super move "Kryptonite Twilight". Also when going against Kal-Elvis Superman and Seth Zankuten Superboy, they will recieve massive amount of damage from Batman's physical attack putting them at a major disadvanatge. 'Knight Shadow' http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829112412/mugen/images/5/5f/Mbatman4.gif Knight Shadow is simply a palette edit of the Infiltration Suit using the same moves and abilities. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Punch X/Y = Kick 'Batman' Special Batarangs - D, DF, F + Any button http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829144836/mugen/images/d/d3/Mbatman5.gif Air Batarangs (only on air) -'' ''D, DF, F + Any button http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829144849/mugen/images/5/50/Mbatman6.gif Nightstalker -'' ''B, D, B + Any Punch http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829153606/mugen/images/4/4c/Mbatman17.gif Batbolas (Catch the oppenent) B, D, B + Any Kick http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829151034/mugen/images/3/35/Mbatman8.gif Batbombs -'' ''F,D,F + Any kick http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829150958/mugen/images/7/78/Mbatman7.gif Grappling Hook -'' ''F, D, F + Any Kick http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829160217/mugen/images/5/56/Mbatman20.gif Airborne Grappling Hook (only on air) F, D, F + Any Punch (Evasive and hit move) http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829160161/mugen/images/7/7a/Mbatman19.gif Bat Kicks -'' F, D, B + Any kick http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829151443/mugen/images/f/f1/Mbatman11.gif ''Dark Knight Combo -'' D, B + Any Punch http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829151421/mugen/images/f/fd/Mbatman10.gif 'Super' '''LVL 1' Bat Swarm - D, DF ,F + 2 punchs http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829151054/mugen/images/b/b1/Mbatman9.gif Urban Legend (Counter Move) - D, DB ,B + 2 kicks http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829153121/mugen/images/8/82/Mbatman15.gif Crime Alley Vengance - D, DF ,F + 2 kicks http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829152417/mugen/images/4/46/Mbatman12.gif Bat-tle Armor - D, DB ,B + 2 punchs (Infiltration Suit/Knight Shadow only) http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829152853/mugen/images/6/63/Mbatman14.gif Kryptonite Twilight - D, DB ,B + 2 kicks (Kryptonite only) http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829152835/mugen/images/4/4c/Mbatman13.gif LVL 2 The Batmobile - D, DB ,B + 2 punchs LVL 3 http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829153544/mugen/images/9/90/Mbatman18.gif LVL 3 The Batmen - HP + HK http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829153020/mugen/images/6/68/Mbatman16.gif 'Batzarro' Special Batzarro Gun (give a multiple shots)- D, DF, F + Any punch (continue pressing punch) http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829160322/mugen/images/0/00/Mbatman23.gif Batzarro Bolas (Catch the oppenent) B, D, B + Any Punch http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829163460/mugen/images/9/9d/Mbatman26.gif Batzarro Smoke Bomb ''- '' F,D,F + Any kick http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829163654/mugen/images/0/0a/Mbatman27.gif Batzarro Chain (Catch and hit the oppenent) D, B + Any Punch http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829165335/mugen/images/a/af/Mbatman28.png Batzarro Chain Air (only on air) F, D, F + Any Punch (Evasive and hit move) Chain Meets Gun- F, D, F + Any Punch (hit and shot) http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829160237/mugen/images/b/b3/Mbatman21.gif Batzarro Kick's - '' F, D, B + Any kick http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829163436/mugen/images/c/c3/Mbatman25.gif 'Super LVL 1 Heavy Hitter - D, DF ,F + 2 punchs http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110829160809/mugen/images/b/b4/Mbatman24.gif ''Download'' Alucard: Download Infinity MugenTeam: Download Sprites To see Batman sprites go to Batman/gallery Category:DC Category:Males